


Viral Plague.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Prompt:  Andy/Emily Disney Movie Marathon.  I added in Emily as Incubus of Viral Plague and went from there.





	Viral Plague.  1/1.

_**Viral Plague. Part 1/1.**_  
  
No one liked being sick. Emily Charlton loathed it. More specifically she loathed having no one to take care of her. And even more specifically she loathed that Andrea Sachs had taken it upon herself to be that person. And not to put too fine a point on it, but Emily Charlton really hated that she was feeling FEELINGS and that she didn’t loathe Andrea Sachs being in her apartment sitting close to her all day and night and day and night…  
  
Rolling her eyes only made them water so Emily blew her nose to mask her thoughts.  
  
She had been trying and trying to figure out what she was feeling ever since Andrea had come home with her from the benefit. Anger, embarrassment, annoyance, grudging thankfulness and some other really yucky emotions that she hadn’t felt in a long time were warring for dominance in her brain.  
  
Bambi was Andrea’s first selection from the shelf. How that damned sweet Ohio farm girl had zeroed in on the mostly hidden collection of Disney movies she would never know.  
  
Sword in the Stone. Emily dozed and it really wasn’t that bad having Andrea’s hand stroking her hair. Andrea had rummaged through the closets and stripped her bed of blankets, but Emily had not wanted to fight it so she just dozed again.  
  
In the morning Andrea had gotten her friend to deliver various food items. Plus she had greeted Emily with a steaming cup of English Breakfast with milk and toast. Emily was thankful that the dreadful girl didn’t smile at her like she usually did at work, and she closed her eyes as she chewed the toast so she didn’t have to think about how cute Andrea looked in one of Emily’s nightgowns. She shivered at the thought of Andrea in her clothes, but blamed the fever.  
  
Cinderella had them making comments about work and the mice.  
  
The Fox and the Hound left Emily wondering how many freaking Disney films she had bought over the years and hoping that Andrea would not say anything about it.  
  
Sleeping Beauty had them laughing over Melificent’s evil ways.  
  
While Monster’s, Inc. was on Andrea made the most divine chicken noodle soup. Emily decided that Andrea wasn’t so bad, but wondered how long she was really going to stay. She was starting to feel better, sitting up and commenting on the movies more. Andrea wasn’t stroking her hair anymore, but she was still in Emily’s nightgown. Blankets were still everywhere. However Emily knew it wasn’t going to last long, this whatever it was between them now.  
  
Mulan would be the end of it. Emily just knew. She was out of Disney movies and Andrea would be leaving. The final scene of the movie had Emily considering a coughing fit.  
  
Andrea made tea and then checked the hidden shelf. Coming up empty she turned to Emily her eyes asking if there were any more hidden Disney films. “I don’t have Pollyanna.” Emily couldn’t help herself from snipping.  
  
Andrea laughed so hard that she fell on her arse on the hardwood floor. Emily fought the smile that wanted to greet that sight and she almost won, but not quite.  
  
Andrea Sachs crawled across the floor to her pile of things and she rooted around underneath her formal gown. ‘Miranda will kill her if that dress is ruined.’ Emily considered and then she added, ‘I wonder where my dress ended up?’ She looked down at her own scantily clad body and this time didn’t even try to fight the smile. She was a little sad that she didn’t remember Andrea undressing her and slipping the nightgown over her head. Startled by that thought she reached for her tea again. Then she mused as Andrea crawled over to the DVD player with a new DVD in hand, that maybe she’d remember if Andrea took off her nightgown. Trying not to choke herself on the tiny giggle she practically kissed the ceramic of the mug. ‘Which nightgown should she take off first?’ Andrea was on all fours with her derriere practically exposed from the nightgown in front of her. Emily’s eyes continued to devour the sight before her as she pondered that Andrea Sachs fit in to the same clothes as she did. ‘Hmmmm,’ Emily didn’t realize the happy sound was emanating from her until Andrea turned and looked at her over her body.  
  
Andrea grabbed the blankets and redistributed them over herself as she settled on the couch. Their bare thighs rubbed against one another and Andrea apologized as she moved just slightly away. The title screen for Finding Nemo came up. “I’ve never seen this one.” Emily admitted.  
  
“It’s my favorite.” Andrea shyly said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
When the movie ended they were holding hands.  
  
There was silence in the apartment.  
  
Emily knew that Andrea would leave.  
  
She blew her nose. It was more to have something to do than to clear her nostrils. She wasn’t sick anymore. Andrea had tended to her and more than the rest, and the food, and the movies—she had just been there and willed her to be better. She was no longer an incubus of viral plague, but she wondered at the transformation.  
  
Anger, embarrassment, and annoyance had all slipped away through the first hours of Andrea’s vigil. Grudging thankfulness had blossomed into genuine thankfulness and all that was left were the really yucky emotions that suddenly just felt sweet and happy, and nervous, and so sincere they hurt.  
  
Still holding hands the DVD had gone to the menu and was just replaying the same lines over and over. “You’re feeling better now?” Andrea asked quietly without looking at Emily.  
  
“Yeah.” Emily agreed sadly.  
  
“I—” Andrea started and Emily looked at the side of her head waiting for it. Andrea looked at her then and their eyes caught. She hesitated and then considered her words. “I could stay.” She offered quietly.  
  
Emily trailed the fingers of her other hand along Andrea’s thumb that was still holding her own hand. “I’d like that.” She admitted just as quietly.  
  
“I don’t want to sleep on the floor.” Andrea said with a small smile.  
  
Standing Emily could feel the fatigue that came after a sickness. She tugged on Andrea’s hand. When the brunette stood with her, she changed her grip so that their fingers were entwined. Once they reached the bedroom the realization that there were no blankets was a small hiccup, but Andrea scampered back out and gathered them up in her arms and soon they were snuggled up together in a cocoon. Sighing Emily relaxed into the feel of Andrea’s hand stroking her hair. She was an incubus of something, but it wasn’t viral plague, at least not anymore.  
  
_**The End**_


End file.
